Stolen kiss
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Una larga noche, viejos amigos y un pequeño secreto. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

 **Beta** : Sorlac

 **Advertencias:** esto salió de mi loca imaginación…

 **NA:** Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review.

* * *

 **Stolen kiss.**

La brillante luz de luna que entraba por la ventana de la estancia era todo lo que necesitaba Sherlock para vislumbrar el ambiente a su alrededor. Se había quedado por completo ensimismado en su palacio mental que no se percató que el tiempo transcurría rápidamente. Todo estaba tan oscuro y en completo silencio. Que sospechó que John estaba en su habitación, durmiendo plácidamente en su cómoda y blanda cama sin ninguna preocupación e intervención aparente.

¡Era perfecto!

Pondría en marcha su experimento sin ninguna interrupción, aunque necesitaba estudiar los pros y contras de todo. Se levanto de su sillón sintiendo las piernas adormecidas por la falta de uso, caminó descalzo y de puntillas por la suave alfombra de la sala tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Hasta llegar a su objetivo; en el borde de la chimenea se encontraba su viejo y confiable amigo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y a falta de John tenía que conformarse.

Tomó la calavera con un dulce cariño y la paseó por toda la sala hasta recostarse con ella en la alfombra. Tenía que contarle su preciado experimento.

—Trevor… se que estas un poco enojado conmigo por la falta de atención pero necesito uno de tus sabios consejos. — le habló a la calavera esperando que esta respondiera. Si alguien se topara con esta escena definitivamente tacharían a Sherlock de loco a demás de sociópata—. Gracias—sonrió Sherlock acercándose a la calavera donde supuestamente antes poseía una oreja.

El murmullo de los susurros de Sherlock llenaba la habitación rompiendo el tan preciado silencio. Después de solo unos minutos se separó de la calavera con una mirada interrogante dibujada en su rostro, tal vez el consejo no era lo esperado.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó para evitar cualquier equivocación.

Conforme con una respuesta que sólo él escucho (porque definitivamente las calaveras no hablan). Tomó una decisión.

Dejó a Trevor olvidado nuevamente en la alfombra mientras él caminaba lentamente hacia el piso de arriba. Tenía que llevar a cabo su experimento.

Últimamente Sherlock no estaba bien, eran pequeños signos y síntomas que solo él llegó a detectar, sospechó que se trataba de algún virus extraño o de algún error que había cometido con sus usuales experimentos. Pero después de cerciorarse con muestras de sangre, orina y heces; descartando todos los tipos virus y bacterias posibles llego a una conclusión.

Estaba enamorado… indiscutiblemente enamorado.

Había sido poseído por todas y cada una de esas reacciones químicas de las que tanto se burlaba, empeorando constantemente… su respiración se aceleraba, su corazón daba vuelcos desbocados y la temperatura aumentaba a alturas insospechadas. Pero sobre todo podía sentir sus pupilas dilatarse al ver a la persona que desencadenaba todas y cada una de las reacciones. Por eso ahora quería comprobarlo, subía las escaleras lentamente, evitando aquellos espacios que él sabía que crujían ante cualquier peso. Al llegar a su destino lo pensó más de dos veces antes de dignarse a abrir la puerta.

Unos suaves y constantes ronquidos llenaban la pequeña habitación. La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo recostado en la cama, quería verlo más de cerca. Se acercó evitando los pequeños obstáculos esparcidos en el suelo; zapatos, ropa. Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir todas aquellas reacciones químicas con solo ver su rubio cabello que brillaba con la luz de luna.

La vista era perfecta… simplemente perfecta. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, la sangre bombeando rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo provocando todos esos cambios que Sherlock desconocía.

—John… ¿John estás despierto?—susurró con cariño. Y tal vez era una pregunta un tanto estúpida porque era obvio que John dormía plácidamente.

Sherlock no perdió su oportunidad y eliminó la poco distancia de sus labios, fue un sutil roce, solo quería probar algo. Y lo confirmó… deseaba más de aquello, se acercó nuevamente con la esperanza de que John se mantuviera dormido, y volvió a besar las labios de su compañero; que poseían el dulce sabor a té. Se alejó poco a poco para estar a una distancia prudente y un susurro salió de sus labios.

—Te quiero John…

Sherlock se perdió en la oscuridad del apartamento y regresó con Trevor para contarle el gran hallazgo de su experimento. De lo que no se percató es que al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de John este abrió sus gentiles ojos azules y soltó un susurro que murió en la obscura habitación.

—Yo también te quiero Sherlock…— exclamó saboreando sus labios.

Y quien iba a decir que los dos guardaban el mismo secreto. Estaban completamente e irrevocablemente enamorados.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
